I Not Stupid
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Saat Pangeran Shin tiba-tiba mengajak Min Hyo Rin kencan—apa reaksi Chae-kyong? Dan apakah Pangeran Yul akan mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk mendapatkan hati Chae-kyong? Adaptasi dari Korean Drama PRINCESS HOURS! Warnings Inside.


"Apa Shin membuatmu menangis lagi?"

Chae-kyong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yul. Dia terus terisak. Hatinya terus-menerus menyebut nama Shin. Pangeran egois yang ia cintai. Pangaeran bodoh yang selalu sok cool dan sok jahat di hadapannya.

Chae-kyong hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat mobil Shin melaju dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Andai saja di dalam mobil itu tidak ada mantan pacar Shin—Min Hyo Rin—pasti hati Chae-kyong tidak akan sesakit ini. Chae-kyong jadi ingin makan batu koral saking kesalnya.

Yul hanya menatap punggung Chae-kyong dengan alis tertaut. Hatinya sebenarnya teriris-iris melihat orang yang dicintainya—disakiti oleh sepupunya sendiri. Pelan namun pasti, ia makin membenci _seja_—Sang Putera Mahkota.

"Sudah kubilang. Tinggalkan dia. Kau harusnya bersamaku." ucap Yul pelan.

Chae-kyong menggeleng cepat. Ia tahu, kalau cinta Yul kepadanya lebih besar dari cinta Shin padanya. Tetapi—berpaling ke Yul tidak semudah itu. Hari-hari yang dilewatinya bersama Shin membuatnya seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Dan, tentu saja ia mencintai Shin walaupun dia egois! Lagipula—Yul pantas mendapat perempuan yang lebih baik darinya.

"Yul, aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu. Bagaimanapun, aku ini sudah menjadi istri sah dari Shin…"

"Tak apa. Kalian bisa bercerai. Dan aku bisa menunggu." kata Yul mantap. Ia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Chae-kyong melihatnya dengan pandangan ngeri. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yul mencintainya—tapi sudah separah ini.

"Hei, lihat! Ada penerjun payung! Itu di sana! Lihat!" teriak Chae-kyong sambil menunjuk arah langit. Refleks, Yul ikut mendongak melihat langit. Saat Yul lengah, Chae-kyong segera berlari meninggalkan Yul.

"Dasar." gumam Yul sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Chae-kyong yang masih bisa bertindak konyol saat dirinya sedang mengutarakan perasaannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya makin mencintai Chae-kyong. Walaupun sebenarnya Chae-gyong mencintai orang lain.

Saat ia menjadi Raja nanti, ia akan merebut semua yang dimiliki Shin. Termasuk merebut Chae-kyong, dan menjadikannya permaisuri.

"Hei, Chae-kyong!" panggil Yul seraya berjalan cepat mengejar Chae-kyong.

.

.

.

* * *

**:: I Not Stupid::**

_Disclaimer: Park So-Hee and MBC©_

_A Goong/Love in Palace/The Imperial Household/Palace Love/Palace/Princess Hours fanfiction_ by **Raja Kadal™**

Warnings: typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, khayalan tingkat tinggi, istilah korea di mana-mana.

* * *

**A/N: Hai! Ini gua buat karena gua sangat suka sama Goong. Baik Korean-drama maupun manhwa-nya udah gue lalap abis. Kdrama dan manhwa-nya banyak beda, tapi akan gua adaptasi di sini. So, Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Memangnya tak apa meninggalkan istrimu di sekolah seperti tadi, Shin?" tanya Hyo Rin sambil menatap jalan lurus ke depan. Ia sebenarnya senang Shin mengacuhkan Chae-kyong—dan lebih mementingkan dirinya.

Shin tetap diam dan terus berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Antara marah dan khawatir. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah paniknya di depan Hyo Rin sekarang.

"Tidak apa. Ada Yul. Dia pasti akan mengantar Chae-kyong pulang." jawab Shin datar.

"Bukankah harusnya kau khawatir karena meninggalkan mereka berduaan seperti itu?"

Tepat. Tebakan Hyo Rin sangat tepat. Shin sebenarnya khawatir. Cemburu—lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi, Hyo Rin. Kita juga sedang berduaan. Harusnya kau senang." balas Shin cepat.

Min Hyo-Rin hanya terdiam. Ia jujur saja, merasa janggal dengan sikap Shin yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Apakah bijaksana, jika ia menolak ajakan Shin? Apalagi ia masih mengharapkan cinta Sang Putera Mahkota?

"Baiklah. Kita mau kemana?"

"Restoran apung sepertinya romantis." jawab Shin datar.

Min Hyo-Rin terdiam—lagi.

Apakah ia harus senang saat Shin tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya ke tempat romantis seperti ini? Apakah ia masih boleh berharap mendapatkan hati Shin seperti dulu?

.

.

.

"Afhua khauw blumm mhakhan, Hyul?" tanya Chae-kyong dengan mulut penuh dengan gimbab sapi panggang. Padahal gimbab ini belum dibayar di kasir tetapi Chae-kyong tetap melahapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yul tersenyum melihat kelakuan Chae-kyong. Dibalik pintu toko serba ada itu, ada seorang kasir yang tengah berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka berdua. Gadis bercepol satu bahkan dengan yakinnya bilang kalau mereka ini seperti Puteri Mahkota dan Pangeran Uiseong! Yah, memang dia tidak salah sih.

"Sepertinya wajah kita sudah dikenali. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, Chae-kyong."

"Salahmu karena rambut pirangmu sangat mencolok, Yul-goon!" sungut Chae-kyong. Dia segera membayar gimbabnya di kasir dengan terburu-buru sehingga membuat penjaga kasir terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Bukankah kau yang membuat kita mencolok? Dasar…" kata Yul tak habis pikir. Alangkah senangnya jika Chae-kyong benar-benar menjadi permaisurinya nanti. Mungkin hari-harinya tidak akan pernah lepas dari kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu."

.

.

.

.

Min Hyo Rin terdiam melihat Shin mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna merah dari saku bajunya. Dugaan Hyo Rin tepat. Shin mengajaknya ke sini bukan untuk berkencan atau apalah itu—tapi minta pendapat. Tak lebih. Tembok kekecewaan dalam hati Hyo Rin seketika runtuh.

"Cincin ini pasti untuk Chae-kyong ya?" tanya Hyo Rin getir.

Shin menatapnya ambigu. Entah kaget atau heran.

Dengan santai— Shin menjawab, "Bukan, kok."

"Lalu, buat siapa? Kau jangan membuang-buang waktuku di sini." sergah Hyo Rin. Dia mulai kesal karena Shin sepertinya ingin tertawa melihatnya menebak-nebak.

"Ini untuk…"

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**

**A/N: Hayoloh. Kalian suka pairing siapa di sini? Gua sih fleksibel. Hahaha *ketawa nista*. Chapter depan semoga bisa apdet cepet ya!**


End file.
